Doe
by Letliveagain
Summary: Renesmee is left alone at the house while the Cullens go hunting, leaving her vulnerable, Alec Volturi turns up and she is stuck with him for days before her family comes back, Chelsea died and now he is having confused feeligns towards his coven. He takes delite in making Renesmeé's life harder with him there, she recieves a new nickname from him which sticks:doe Alec\Renesmee fic


Renesmee sat in the kitchen, watching the tap boredly, her hand resting on her chin tapping her fingers along with each drip. Drip,Drip,Drip. To everyone that could have seen her like that they would assume she was an Angel, the light focusing on her soft cream skin to enhance her beauty. Her whole family had left for a hunting trip she insisted she did not want to go, though she would never admit to her family the real reason she did not want to go was because the taste of animal blood was not appealing to her anymore at all, it made her feel sick on occasion throwing up because of it. She couldn't go against her families core and change her diet or sneakily drink a human when they left, so she decided to suffer in silence. Renesmee learnt to block her fathers gift with her own, so he didn't ask questions. Her Jacob and the pack were back at the rez. She sat there, time consuming her as well as her thirst and hunger, she didn't crave human food either. She let out a long sigh as she turned the tap off _Drip,Drip,Drip _and spun around closing her eyes as her throat burned and her stomach growled she haunched over worried she would throw up again, she had lost a bit more weight due to it though she felt unhealthy anyway.

Renesmee re opened her eyes and her whole body froze up, as well as her thoughts. Standing there before her playing mindlessly with a sharp knife was the _Alec_ Volturi. She couldn't think her mind reeling she couldn't call for help she was frozen. He glanced up from his gaze a small smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth, she shouldn't have looked into his eyes. They reminded her of lollipops, the kind where they had stripes and the colours all whirled together, his was black and red. She swam into his eyes and forgot who he was or who she was, his eyes searched curiously into her own, though he made no move to attack her. He suddenly purposly blinked and she snapped back to her senses backing up against the sink, her nales digging into the carved wood around it. He looked just the same as he had when he came to kill her, though his eyes looked softer somehow _''Doe, where is the sweet little Cullen's, i expected to be bombarded with Mutt's and Vampires again''_ He said his voice like silk velvet, she backed away even more praying that Jacob would come find her.

She noticed as he lifted the knife up, her eyes went wide with fear he sighed, _''Doe,I am not here to harm you, yet anyway'' _Why hadn't Alice seen him coming? She had so many questions but all she could think of out of her fear was a stupid answer, ''Doe'''? She asked quizically inclining her head towards him, also thinking about any ways she could escape him if he were to come and attack her, obviously fighting back wasn't an option and as for his power...He chuckled lowly, something that she didn't think he was capable of doing, _''Doe, because of your eyes, they are like...a dear's eyes''_ He said motioning towards my face, i backed away afraid he was going to snap my neck.

I scoffed my annoyance taking over my fear _''It's _Nessie._ Why are you here, go back to Volterra''_ i snapped, too late. He looked up with a bright spark of amusement in his eyes i growled, _''My my Doe's got a temper, and what sort of a name is Nessie anyway''_ ?He asked his lips curling at the word, as if it mattered to him what i was called by my family, his continious use of the word Doe for me was really starting to annoy me, maybe he wouldnt mind it if he got a kick in the groin. I snarled _''It's a nickname Jacob gave me when i was little._'' I replied coldly he smirked, as if he was thinking something i didn't, he set the knife down, finally and tapped his fingers along the bench unevenly. It created the same rythym as _Drip,Drip,Drip_ I shuddered. _''Ah the mutt that is in love with yo-_'' Alec was cut off thank god, he was trying to annoy me saying that Jacob was in love with me, _puh-lease. _

He was interupted by the door being slammed open with a loud force i winced, _''NESSIE WHAT THE FUCK IS A LEECH DOING IN HERE!_'' Jacob's booming voice wasn''t as calm and soothing as Alec's had been i glanced at the two of them that seemed to be ready to kill one another. Alec was in a crouch snarling uncontrollably where as Jacob was trembling sweat coming from his forehead, he was about to phase. _''Jacob stop!''_ I cried just as he phased getting in the way of Alec, Jacob's huge Wolf body took up all of the room knocking over important vases that my grandmother would kill me for, i winced.

I felt Alec's cool hand place its way onto my shoulder pulling me back, i shuddered away but stood a little behind him ,wondering what the hell he was going to ruin now. He scoffed as his mist erupted from all over his body, rippling in a clear oozy mist wrapping its way around My Jacob encasing him in numbness as his body fell and he unphased, i knew Alec's power and he wouldn't use it if he was going to kill Jacob, i don't think. For Jacob's embarrasment i hurriedly grabbed a blanket from the couch and put it over his naked body, i blushed vigourisly. It did not help i was the physical age of 15.

Alec shuddered out of the blue something so violent that i could almsot feel the vibration in the ground, he folded his arms across his chest _''i did not come her to see that''_ He muttered in a disgusting mannor, i rolled my eyes. His gaze met my own and a giant smirk made its way onto his _face_ _''You're blushing Doe'' _He said shifting his weight onto another leg, watching me, i shrugged non chalantly, i had seen Jacob naked before when he lost his calmness and phased and i had to calm him down until he went back to his human body. _''Oh! Not so innocent are we little Doe''_ Alec said amusement glinting in his eyes, though his smirk was a little less stable. I looked out the window, now hoping that Paul would not come over and hear this all, he would be madder then Jacob, but not because i was in danger mostly because he hated _''leeches''._ I ran a hand through my hair, all these emotions were building up inside of me, bottling up into anger, _'' . .!''_ I shouted with clenched teeth, he only smirked in response obviously glad he made me angry and wanted to kill him.

He was obviously not here to kill me, or Jacob or my family, he would have killed me as soon as he stepped foot in the house which i hadn't heard at all, which made eveything all the more creepier. _Slenderman Alert._ My family wouldn't be back for at least a couple more days, if not a week, they were tkaing a little vacation i couldn't help but wonder if they wanted to distance themselves from me. Oh they were still overly protective, though they knew i was safe in our Forest well, thought, i was safe anyway.

I sat on the couch that was beside Jacob's covered body, i pulled my knees up to my chest in agitation, i watched as Alec stood in the corner looking at me as he leant agains tthe wall his foot criss crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest, like everything was perfectly okay. None of this was okay. I had Jacob naked beside me only covered by a blanket, an elite dangerous killer vampire guard from the Volturi in my house, my family gone for days and i was stuck all alone with these problems. Great,absolutely perfect whilst my hunger and thrist was getting worser by the minute.

_''What do you want, Alec''_? I asked, getting past my anger, just frustrated like anyone would be in my situiation. Alec suddenly glanced up from his seeminlgy unfocused gaze towards the floor, he gritted his teeth _''merely to observe, you see my own coven i find is being a little boring to me, even my sister, ever since Chelsea died it hasn't been the same around there, i dont even know why Doe_'' Alec mused, his gaze fixing on my own, he wasn''t even wearing his cloak, just his Volturi necklace. If i had had coffee i would have splutterted it all over the couch, my eye bug wide ''Chelsea is dead huh? Explains a lot'' I said smirking, almost perfecting it like he did, he looked up confused. Uh Oh. _''What do you mean''_? He asked before i could answer i heard the howling of Wolves a few miles away, i shook my head, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, in the long run.

''Heres the deal, so since i don't trust you much, you're staying down here and i will be sleeping in the Piano room, so if you leave i will know and if you come to kill me i will know, got it? And i need your help taking Jacob back into the forest and i'll handle the rest'''I said calmly, as if it was nothing,nothing wrong with this at all. He nodded_ ''No way in hell am i picking_ that _up''_ He exclaimed, i sighed _''i will dress him first obviously, unless you like that kind of thing''_ I said nonchalatly looking for Jacobs pants, which were evidently ripped i heard a satisfying snarl from Alec, i grinned a little. I found a pair of Emmett's boxers which i didn't really want to touch but considering it was the only option i took it. Before i started to dress him i heard Alec's sneaky comment _''i'm sure your used to dressing him just as much as undressing him Doe, aren't you now'_'? He snickered, i hissed, _God Help Me._

**...**

**Please,please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
